


Synthetic

by shafusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Verse, M/M, everyone is gay also this was from last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Asahi had a bad accident and lost part of his leg and Noya is a physical therapist. This was one of two things written for the Asanoya Secret Santa Event I participated in last year.</p><p>It's broken up into five parts.</p><p>Edit: September 14th 2016, the fic used to be a multiple part fic broken up into segments. Now it is in chapter form, each part having a chapter of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuu Should Have Seen It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Yuu might be in for a little surprise.

Typically, sports related injuries were not something Yuu liked dealing with. There was only so much he could take, and watching a promising athlete get cut down in their prime or at the height of their game was not something he could take. Talent was hard to come by so everyone worked exceptionally hard, some maybe a bit too hard. Yuu knew first hand what it was like to love a sport so passionately it seemed to be the only thing that mattered. It was for that same reason that he took at least two seconds of his day to thank the universe. It never punished him for his teenage years, for his over exertion at something that could have ruined him if he wasn’t careful.  
  
In the end he found that all of it was rather fleeting, and while he had considered playing professionally, it didn’t end up being his true calling card. Helping others and supporting them all while reinforcing a positive attitude, physical therapy seemed to have been made for someone like him in mind.  
  
At least, that’s what it seemed like until he got cases like these.  
  
There were different methods to rehabilitate someone, all of them relying heavily on the emotional stability of the patient in question. Mental health was typically the first thing that deteriorated in anyone that was able-bodied before and no longer was. Yuu excelled with kids, even teenagers who were often the most broody of the many age groups. Yuu noted that most adults took it in denial and some vague sense of resignation.  
  
He’d been working for four years already, he should have been incredibly prepared, able to live up to the title of Dr. Nishinoya.  
  
When he entered the lobby, however, Yuu felt as though he got sucker punched in the gut. He almost dropped the file folder he hadn’t even bothered to look at save for the segments detailing the extent of injury. Though, now he wished he looked at the part detailing the patient’s name.  
  
“Yuu-san,” He heard Keiko call to him, snapping him out of his soft revere, “Azumane, Asahi is here to see you, I tried giving you a call to let you know but you never picked up,” She added, pointing in the direction of the far corner of the waiting room.  
  
Yuu looked at her for a moment and followed her finger back to the man seated in the wheelchair, fuzzy short brown hair was all he could see. His head was turned down, Yuu figured it was out of shame, usually people who came there were nothing but that. It seemed different for it to be Asahi of all people though.  
  
He couldn’t count the years it had been since he last saw Asahi, his life too hectic to keep up with anyone he didn’t have in close proximity to him. Asahi had moved overseas, much to everyone’s surprise and Yuu actually went to school which drew even more shocked gasps than the news on Asahi’s whereabouts. Yuu only learned of that maybe a year or so after he had graduated, Asahi was long gone by then. Yuu left it alone at that, figuring everything was going according to whatever plan had been laid out for them.  
  
Not that he wanted to believe losing part of a leg was in Asahi’s.  
  
Yuu took in a deep breath, ignoring the look his receptionist was giving him. He brandished the manilla folder, propping it open, keeping his professional demeanor as he approached and made his presence known.  
  
“Azumane-san,” He said aloud, taking a brief moment to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Asahi looked up finally, and Yuu could have sworn he saw his eyes become comically two times bigger than their intended size. It would have made him laugh, but out in the waiting room it was all business and no pleasure.  
  
“I understand you’re here to see me,” He recited without missing a beat, soft smile on his lips, “Please follow me, would you like assistance in getting inside?”  
  
“A-Ah, no, I’m fine, thank you,” Asahi replied, tone more subdued than Yuu remembered, but he nodded nonetheless in affirmation.  
  
“Alright, come along please,” He instructed simply as he went to the door and pressed his keycard against the reader, propping the door opening and motioning with a hand for Asahi to follow. Yuu allowed Asahi to pass first, before quickly picking up his pace to open the door to his office and allow Asahi inside, following in after he was sure the older man had slipped inside without any difficulty.  
  
Yuu took a minute and sifted through all the information he was given on the paperwork, setting the folder ajar over his desk as he leaned over it. He knew most of the general, it was the out of the ordinary that he was looking for. Any notes that the specialist may have left for him to look at.  
  
He stilled in his movements when he heard Asahi clear his throat, presumably to get his attention, so he gave it to him. Eyes rose from the papers sprawled over his desk, Yuu watching as Asahi fiddled with the hem of his shirt.  
  
“You ever feel like you’re on some weird prank show because things are so far fetched that they can’t be real?”  
  
Yuu tried his best to hide a bemused smile, failing miserably, “What has you feeling that way?”  
  
He couldn’t tell whether the laugh that escaped Asahi was an amused laugh or a distraught laugh, “How are you even here?”  
  
Yuu turned to face him fully, “Your insurance can afford me and I died twelve times through college, but of course that only made me stronger.”  
  
There was a soft hint of a smile, something sad clearly tugged at the edges of Asahi’s eyes. Yuu didn’t need a degree in psychology to know that Asahi wasn’t doing too well. He also didn’t need any of the years he had spent in college to know what to do. Yuu had habits dug into his bones, strong enough to meld with bone-marrow. Asahi may no longer be above his eye line, but he still stood taller than anyone else in Yuu’s book–maybe not as much as Ryuu or Saeko but close enough.  
  
Asahi lay his hands flat across his lap, “Are you saying you’re expensive?”  
  
“No, not really. According to these papers you could afford me and my entire building, Mr. Professional,” Yuu replied, dragging a finger tip over one of the papers slowly, tapping at the section that contained his occupation before turning his head back up.  
  
He couldn’t ignore the way Asahi twitched when he said that, “Former, Nishinoya. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I can’t play anymore. My career is over.”  
  
Yuu only sighed, breaking into a faint smile as he turned around and leaned back against his desk, “No, it’s not.”  
  
“My calf is gone I–.”  
  
“It may be gone, but that doesn’t mean you can’t play. Believe me, if you want to, you can do just about anything,” Yuu assured, folding his arms over one another.  
  
Asahi looked exasperatedly at Yuu, and Yuu returned it with indignant glare, and there was something about the way Asahi stared at him that lead Yuu to believe he knew he wasn’t going to be getting anywhere with him.  
  
“I forgot you were incredibly thick headed–.”  
  
“And I forgot you were an absolute quitter. Really, Asahi-san, you think you’d grow up eventually.”  
  
“You didn’t.”  
  
“I gained an extra ten centimeters, and I’ve become very mature I’ll have you know,” Yuu said, pressing a hand to his chest in mock hurt.  
  
“I’m sure it’s all a ploy,” Asahi said, grin coming over his features.  
  
Yuu only quirked a brow in response, “If making fun of me tickles you in all the right places then please, continue.”  
  
Asahi’s gaze weakened, looking as out of his element as anyone could get, “Why do you have to word things like that?”  
  
“Part of my charm,” Yuu shrugged, “Do you have crutches at home by the way, Asahi-san?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Pay attention,” Yuu reprimanded, “Crutches, do you have any?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. I do. I needed them, they were for when I broke my leg a while back. Even though I kept them I didn’t think I’d ever have to use them again. Honestly, I never thought I’d be in a wheelchair either,” Asahi explained quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“We’ll get you your prosthetic,” Yuu went on to say, deciding not to follow the achy tone Asahi was speaking in, preferring something more direct, “You might need to get used to the crutches in the meantime, however. We’ll see about getting you one more suited for playing a sport like volleyball, too.”  
  
“Nishinoya..”  
  
Yuu cut him off, “If it’s anything negative, I don’t want to hear it,” He spat in Asahi’s direction before jotting down some notes.  
  
“Hey, Nishinoya?”  
  
Yuu lifted his head back up, pushing at his glasses and brushing his hair out of his line of sight, “Yes, Asahi-san?”  
  
“I-thanks, I guess. I think I–really needed a good kick in the head. It’s been so long and I guess I just–..”  
  
This time, when Yuu cut him off, it wasn’t harsh, “Asahi.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I didn’t just have your back on the court y'know. It might be a weird coincidence that you have me as your therapist, but now I’m here and I intend to do things right. Not just as your physician, but as your friend as well. I didn’t think I had to explain that even if it’s been years.”  
  
For the first time since they started talking, Asahi seemed a bit hopeful, expression lighter, “I hope you know what you’re doing–”  
  
“Of course I do, I went to school for this. I just have to do a proper evaluation and you have to answer some questions. Then I fill out some forms to get you the right maker for your prosthetic once you’ve been physically evaluated, measurements will be taken by the professionals when the time comes,” Yuu explained, pleasant smile on his face as he organized papers on his clipboard and pulled up a chair in front of Asahi. He brushed hair over his shoulder, crossing his legs.  
  
“How could I have ever doubted you, Nishinoya?” The tone was playful, but Yuu noticed his eyes seemed a bit distracted, focusing on something else.  
  
He chose to brush that off for now, instead responding, “Tell me about it. This is fate telling you something, Asahi-san, stop being a coward and respond.”  
  
“I hope fate likes my answer then.”


	2. Yuu and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda like family, except without the family.

“You should have seen him, more than 180 centimeters tall, so much more taller than me. How am I supposed to compete with that?” Asahi gestured visually, scrunching his nose in distaste before plopping more rice in his mouth.  
  
Yuu wiggled a chopstick at Asahi as the other man chewed thoroughly, “We did it when we were teenagers remember, the spring inter high?”  
  
“Yes, I do,” Asahi said with a smile, “But we had Hinata remember?”  
  
“Ah, you’re right. Shouyou soared, sometimes I think back and try to figure out if all of our success is attributed to him. Maybe not all, but most of it. He and Kageyama were a power duo, still are from what I’ve heard,” Yuu mused, vaguely registering the look Asahi was giving him.  
  
Asahi furrowed his brow, “Stop that.”  
  
“Stop what?”  
  
“You’re going to start belittling yourself again, just like you used to when we were teens.”  
  
Yuu scoffed, “The reigning champion of self depreciation is telling me not to be self depreciative. I never thought I’d live to see the day.”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Asahi shot back, unable to fight the smile that came over his lips.  
  
Over the last few months of therapy, Asahi had become noticeably chipper, Yuu was happy to report in his daily notes. Although he still didn’t necessarily believe he was ever going to get to play volleyball again, he stopped fighting Yuu on  the subject of getting his old life back. He used to become insufferable when the subject was brought up, and preferred avoiding it entirely until he slowly began coming around to the idea a week or two ago. It left Yuu concerned, though he was happy with the progress.  
  
The results of his evaluation were also favorable, despite how Asahi reacted to them initially, expressing his desire to be home in less than a year, not two.  
  
Despite the bumps they had, Yuu was happy to say that Asahi was coming along very nicely. His progress might not have seemed apparent, but Yuu counted every smile he bore as a blessing and had nothing to report in the way of bad news.  
  
“You gonna keep staring at that neon sign or are you going to eat?” Asahi asked, putting a hand under his chin.  
  
Yuu blinked for a second before registering Asahi’s words, turning back to him and twisting his lips, “You’re the one that invited me out, have some courtesy.”  
  
“You mean manners.”  
  
Yuu waved his hand in the air, “Same thing.”  
  
“Say, Nishinoya.”  
  
“Hm?” Yuu hummed in response as he tossed more food into his mouth.  
  
“All we ever do is talk about me.”  
  
“Because that’s what you do at therapy sessions.”  
  
Asahi narrowed his eyes as Yuu kept chewing rapidly, cheeks bulging slightly with every chew.  
  
“Shut it, I know that,” His gaze softened as he leaned back in his chair, “You don’t really talk about yourself regardless, you know? We’ve had several dinners and it’s always been about me–and I don’t really have a lot to say as it is.”  
  
“Huh,” Yuu pursed his lips before setting his chopsticks down, “Well, what do you want me to tell you, fair warning, I don’t have very many astonishing tales to tell.”  
  
“I don’t care about that sort of stuff and you know that, Nishinoya,” Asahi replied, arms coming to rest on the table as he gave Yuu his undivided attention, “What did you do after you left?”  
  
“Well! I struggled, to be honest,” Yuu answered, a smile not quite making it to his features, “Had to move out of my parent’s house. Nee-san took me in, even though they were already kind of cramped with Ryuu and Akiteru living there–”  
  
“Akiteru? Tsukishima’s brother?” Asahi’s astonishment pulled a chuckle out of Yuu’s gut.  
  
“Yeah. I worked, supported myself. Ryuu helped, they both lent me their cars until I got one of my own. It’s not even that I needed it, I just didn’t want to pester them when I really did,” Yuu explained, picking up a chopstick and pushing bits of beef around, “The amount of time I had to myself was miniscule.”  
  
The smile that came over his lips was gentle, eyes never leaving Asahi as he spoke, “Things were tough. I did have days where I didn’t eat. Even I wanted to give up once but then I felt like I’d let myself down if I did. Not just me either, but everyone who believed in me.”  
  
“You’ve always been the strongest one, Nishinoya,” Asahi said, regarding Yuu with what could be described as an admiring gaze.  
  
“And you’ve always given everyone else credit, never yourself,” Yuu returned with a pout, resuming his attempt to drown himself in his plate of food.  
  
Asahi scratched a finger against his cheek, “Maybe I’m a little guilty of that.”  
  
“Maybe a little bit guilty? More like guilty as charged,” Yuu said, “Cuff ‘em.”  
  
“Do they make accommodations for wheelchairs in jail?”  
  
“I would assume so considering not many wheelchair bandits can get away,” Yuu muttered under his breath.  
  
“Nishinoya!” Asahi reprimanded, trying his best to seem offended. Yuu noticed though, that no matter how hard he tried, the one thing Asahi would never be able to do was hide a smile.  
  
“Sorry about that one, it reminded me of a joke one of my patients told me.”  
  
“Don’t be, it was pretty funny.”  
  
“You think?”  
  
“They’d be exceptionally screwed if they had to go uphill,” Asahi said, nodding his head.  
  
“Now you’re the one cracking jokes.”  
  
“I’m allowed to, because if you haven’t noticed, I am in a wheelchair. Despite how much muscle I have on my arms I don’t think I’d survive going uphill,” His tone was solemn as he shook his head.  
  
“My stars, you really are a quitter. Come on, /ace/, show me some backbone.”  
  
“Former ace,” Asahi corrected, much to Yuu’s displeasure, but before he could say anything about it Asahi piped up again.  
  
“Where do you live now? Still with Tanaka?”  
  
“Oh, nah. I moved out not too long ago. Nee-san was starting to plan family stuff and I wanted her to have the room for the kid. Ryuu and I helped with the cleaning up and remodeling the interior. Nee-san gave birth not too long after I moved out of the house,” Yuu explained.  
  
“And here I thought you said you had nothing interesting to talk about, it seems I missed out on a lot while I was gone.”  
  
“I said astonishing, and honestly none of it is interesting. It’s pretty average, watching everyone you know kinda settle down is a given ain’t it?” Yuu said with a shrug.  
  
“And you?”  
  
Now that caught Yuu off guard, “Eh?”  
  
“Have you settled down? Find a nice girl–or whatever you might be into?” Asahi shoved that last part in rather quickly, Yuu realized.  
  
“Believe it or not, I haven’t. A lot of the things I wanted in life turned out to be nothing but teenage hormones and or naivety. I even apologized to Kiyoko-san for my behavior. She recently helped Ryuu and I buy clothes for Nee-san’s little girl,” Yuu said cheerily, unable to stem the joy he felt at the thought, “I haven’t had time to want, but honestly I can’t help but realize that there really isn’t much I really want.”  
  
Asahi sat and listened patiently, eyes lighting up brilliantly. It was a look Yuu recognized, his"could do no wrong" smile. Eyebrows raised comically, eyes becoming larger and the softest gaze Yuu had ever seen. He could have sworn for a brief second he saw Asahi become seventeen again, and they weren’t at a food shop, but at Karasuno on the court before a game. It struck a chord in him that thrummed a more soothing tune than a harm could, one he couldn’t help but never want to stop.  
  
“I am beyond happy for you, Nishinoya. You’ve accomplished so much, you’re truly admirable.”  
  
Yuu found himself grinning, “I like to think I’ve made the most of it. We both have, I don’t care what you say.”  
  
“I’ll do my best to hammer that into my head, not just for your sake, but for my own too,” Asahi added the last bit for good measure when he saw Yuu scrutinizing him.  
  
“Good. I’m glad my sessions are finally making a breakthrough with you.”  
  
“Well, you did study. On top of that, you’re a natural at playing support squad. No one can cheer someone up as fast as you can,” Asahi said, Yuu taking the statement with gusto.  
  
“Damn straight, you’ll see Asahi-san. Things are only going to go up from here.”  
  
“I sure hope so.


	3. Those Fifty Million Pieces of Yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the stars above our heads and all the happiness in our hearts.

Asahi pursed his lips, moving slowly with the crutches, crutches he didn’t even need at that. The prosthetic had already been broken in more than a month ago, Yuu had evaluated his movement with it and asked all the necessary questions. Even with all that, he still instead on continuing the use of his crutches, Yuu found it hard to be mad in the end however.  
  
Days were blurring together, it was fast approaching the end of the year. The reality surprised him, but he welcomed it all with blind joy. Yuu’s initial evaluation had concluded that Asahi would be able to be up and about without any major assistance within two years or so. It was easier to gauge with Asahi, since he had full mobility otherwise, but Yuu had been far too doubtful in his initial observations he noticed.  
  
Asahi already most, if not all mobility–aside from the crutches and wheelchair he clung to–in less than a year. Speculation lead Yuu to believe that he’d be done with treatment sooner than anticipated. The idea brought another swell of pride through his body. Yuu acknowledged the small twinge of sadness, knowing he probably wouldn’t be seeing Asahi for a while once the sessions were completed, but he was happy nonetheless.  
  
As sad as it was when he knew a patient no longer needed him, it was always better that way. Annual evaluations aside, Yuu had done his job, and there was nothing better than watching someone leave him with as minimal restriction as he could possibly grant them.  
  
“Come on, Asahi-san!” Yuu called out behind him, tapping his foot repeatedly as Asahi followed up sluggishly.  
  
“I wish I brought the chair,” Asahi whined, letting out a breath as he attempted to blow stray strands of hair out of his eyesight.  
  
“You have your leg, if you would just use it–..”  
  
“Not until I stop walking funny with it.”  
  
Yuu didn’t argue, not because he thought Asahi walked funny, but because he understood what he meant. So many of his patients became self conscious of their moments, especially when the movement involved something like motor skills. It wasn’t farfetched to think Asahi would get the same way, especially being the kind of person he was.  
  
It took ten minutes longer than it should have, but when they finally made it to Saeko’s place, Yuu considered it a job well done for Asahi.  
  
His eyes looked over the outside, whistling low as he ran his fingers over the top of the gate. They had cleaned up the outside since the last time he came over, Yuu realized with a smile. It didn’t look incredibly different but different enough that Yuu was left with a small sense of nostalgia as he looked the building over fondly.  
  
“Nishinoya, are you okay?” Yuu turned around to find Asahi staring at him, concern filling his eyes.  
  
“Yeah I am,” He said, “Just memories, you know?”  
  
Asahi only laughed lightheartedly, features lighting up so fast that Yuu returned it with a bright expression of his own.  
  
“Let’s go in, they’ve been waiting a while already,” Yuu said, opening the gate and letting Asahi pass through first.  
  
He ran full burst toward the door eagerly, knocking in a pattern reminiscent to the drum beat of a song both Ryuu and Saeko loved back when he lived there. Yuu stepped back when finished, taking a spot right next to Asahi. The taller man seemed nervous, a white knuckle grip on his crutches. Yuu only sighed, reaching over and giving Asahi a small pat on the back just as the door opened.  
  
A fuzzy head stuck itself out, expression scrunched before widening, Yuu registering Asahi flinching as Ryuu locked on both of them with a wide grin, “Oi! Yuu!”  
  
“Ryuu!” Yuu called out merrily, throwing himself forward and embracing his best friend.  
  
“It’s been fuckin’ eons man! How’ve you been, boy-o?” He asked as he let Yuu go.  
  
“Workin’, Ryuu, workin’. Brought you guys one of my recent patients, hope you don’t mind.”  
  
Ryuu turned his attention to Asahi, his eyes looking like they were about to fall out of their sockets, “Yuu– is that..?”  
  
Yuu put his hands on his hips, grin on his face as he regarded Asahi, who returned it with an anxious smile, “You bet, Ryuu. Don’t worry, I had the same reaction when I saw him.”  
  
“No way!” Ryuu jumped off the porch, looking up at Asahi, “You cut your hair, Asahi-san, nice earrings too, shoulda’ gone for loops but who am I to judge a guy.”  
  
“I think my style suits me,” Asahi said sheepishly, hunching over slightly as Ryuu continued to marvel.  
  
“At least you look the part now, y'know? You ain’t gotta correct people thinkin’ you’re thirty or something because you actually are.”  
  
“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”  
  
“Duh! Come on in you guys, Sis and Akiteru went out to get munchies because we ain’t got none, just junk food–and company,” Ryuu stepped out of Asahi’s way, gesturing toward the doorway.  
  
Asahi lurched forward as he was invited in, Yuu helping him with his prosthetic, which almost got caught on one of the steps.  
  
Once they were finally inside, Yuu’s eyes fell on the inhabitants of the couch, trying to stifle a laugh as Asahi kept close to him. Kuroo and Kei both resting on the couch, asleep in the dark while Hitoka napped at the foot of it, TV blaring low. It reminded him of something he had seen in animal documentaries. There were the happy animals in their habitat, far too used to their niche to leave, and the one strange outsider animal that wasn’t as comfortable in the habitat.  
  
Yuu walked over as Ryuu helped Asahi to the chair off to the side, his hand reaching over and shaking Kei’s shoulder slightly, “Oi, get up,” He called quietly.  
  
Much to his surprise, it was Kuroo who opened his eyes, grinning widely upon seeing Yuu, “Hey there,” He said groggily, arms remaining folded as he regarded Yuu through half lidded eyes, “Where have you been lately, eh?”  
  
“Working. You know how it is don’t you?” Yuu replied softly, “I brought you guys a surprise guest, so would you be a dear and wake up Kei before Nee-san gets here and gives him one to the neck?” Yuu cooed sweetly into Kuroo’s ear, barely catching how Asahi’s grip on his crutches tightened briefly.  
  
Kuroo let out a hum, “Ahh–, your voice works wonders–yeah, no worries. I’ll wake him up,” He finished, eyes catching sight of Asahi, appearing surprised before smirking devilishly, “Well if it isn’t Azumane.”  
  
“I’m surprised I was remembered,” Asahi responded with a curt laugh, Yuu leaning over the top of the couch with arms folded.  
  
“How could I forget you. I managed to catch a few of your games when I wasn’t swamped, gotta say, you’re a lot more impressive now than you were back then. Although, you were noteworthy back then too.  
  
Asahi pursed his lips into a fine line, Yuu grimaced, he could already hear what Asahi was going to say before he said it, “Was, Tetsuroo, I can’t play anymore.”  
  
Kuroo’s eyes turned downward knowingly before flickering back up at Asahi, his hand reaching over toward Kei, resting it only centimeters away from his neck, “I wouldn’t blame you if you let that stop you, Azumane. But I wouldn’t let it stop me.”  
  
Yuu watched Asahi hug his crutches close, making his way over to where he was seated and giving his shoulder a comforting pat. Kuroo kept his eyes on Asahi a while longer before closing his hands around Kei’s neck, squeezing hard enough to get the other boy to wake up and go as far as smashing a large hand against the side of Kuroo’s face playfully. Yuu looked worryingly at Asahi, ready to say something when he heard a knock on the door, a knock similar to the one he used, which had Ryuu scrambling for the door.  
  
He had to wait a good few hours before he was able to talk to Asahi, watching when he made his way out to the backyard for some fresh air once everyone was done asking him a million questions. Kiyoko and Hitoka had made him tell them everything he had done in exchange for some information on Suga and Daichi and how they were doing. It was interesting to listen to, but once Yuu managed to get him alone, all of his former upperclassmen’s accomplishments seemed to slip from him. It all slowly dribbled down and became irrelevant and the only thing that mattered was the subject at hand.  
  
Yuu walked over to where Asahi lay seated on the hammock that decorated the backyard trees outside, sitting himself on it, ending up pressed kind of awkwardly against Asahi’s side but it would have to do.  
  
“Here I thought you were going to eat all their popcorn shrimp,” Asahi remarked, gently pushing against the ground with his left leg, prosthetic forgotten beneath the hammock.  
  
“I will later, I got something I need to check on first.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Hey, about what Kuroo said earlier–,” Yuu began before Asahi cut him off by raising his voice.  
  
“Nishinoya, he’s right.”  
  
Yuu turned his head to face him, ignoring how uncomfortable he was sideways on the hammock, partially grateful that the only thing keeping it open fully was Asahi himself, “What do you mean?”  
  
“If it was him, he wouldn’t let this get to him. He’d get on with his life, properly use his new legs and never stop,” Asahi answered, turning his head to look at Yuu for a moment before turning back to look at the sky.  
  
“Asahi-san..”  
  
“I’m not him though, and I think I’m going at a good pace. It’s just hard, almost seven months and it still isn’t easy,” Asahi continued.  
  
“There’s no rush, Asahi-san. You’re going at your own pace. Your evaluation was good, so was your prognosis, but your actual development is even more incredible. You’ll be able to leave in time to go spend Christmas at home at this rate, just like you wanted!”  
  
“Home,” Asahi repeated.  
  
“Yeah! First we’d have to find someone to do follow ups with you since I wouldn’t be able to do them anymore, nothing big, just annual unless something major happens.”  
  
“When do the sessions end?” Yuu could have sworn Asahi’s voice wavered a little, but it had been doing that all day after what Kuroo said, so he attributed it to that.  
  
“If we’re lucky, early December. If anything, these once or twice a week ones are just to monitor your development and help you with some of the residual trauma you’ve been having. Your leg works just fine, you’re moving with little difficulty, it’s just mobility with the prosthetic you have to get adjusted to.”  
  
“I’m going to miss tagging along with you to places, seeing everyone,” Asahi commented with a laugh, turning enough to face Yuu once again.  
  
“Even Kuroo?” Yuu asked playfully, looking at Asahi’s face, dimly illuminated by the moon overhead.  
  
“Maybe a little, even though he was giving me grief about my arms earlier.”  
  
“Can you blame him? All you do is complain about how much your arms kill you, for an athlete you sure complain about movement a lot. You’ve let yourself go, Asahi-san,” Yuu said, jabbing at Asahi’s sides.  
  
Asahi let out a breathy array of laughs, trying to get away from Yuu’s hands, “Question though, what even are Tetsuroo and Tsukishima? I get Shimizu and Ya-chan, but–.”  
  
“On the spirits of my elders I have no clue. Sometimes I think they’re a thing and other times I just don’t get it,” Yuu admitted simply.  
  
“Would you be okay with it if they were?”  
  
“Of course, though that’d just make Ryuu’s family bigger. I’m practically an adopted Tanaka, that’d make Kei my brother-in-law’s brother–and that would add Kuroo to the mix if we’re right about what those two are potentially,” Yuu said, earning a laugh out of Asahi.  
  
“Big family, huh? Big, open, family.”  
  
“Big, open, gay as hell family raising a little girl together,” Yuu boasted proudly.  
  
They both burst out laughing then.


	4. Why Would Yuu Ask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This segment is kinda why I didn't want to break it up into chapter format but honestly there was no reason to make it longer so here it is.

Yuu smiled to himself, hands on his hips as he looked proudly at the big red circle on his calendar.  
  
Today was Asahi’s final official visit, he had made all the necessary steps and the rest was really up to him. Although Yuu would have wanted to keep monitoring him until he was free of the wheelchair for good, he thought better of it all. Yes it meant money for him but he no longer fully believed Asahi truly needed him. All he needed now were occasional check ups, and Yuu felt relieved that at least physically, Asahi had recovered in full.  
  
He may not want to fully let go of the wheelchair yet, but he was fine otherwise and Yuu had done everything in his power to ensure Asahi could live well without assistance and that was really all he could do for him.  
  
The door creaked open, one of the receptionists poked her head in, “Yuu?”  
  
“Yeah, Namie?”  
  
“Azumane-san is here for his appointment.”  
  
“Oh! Let him in!”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
It didn’t take long for Asahi to come in, sheepish surprisingly enough. Before Yuu had a chance to comment on it, Asahi walked in fully, standing up right. No wheelchair or crutches in sight, he still had to get used to the prosthetic of course, but the fact he had walked the whole way like this was good news. Yuu felt joy fill him to the brim, eyes lighting up, happy even if this meant he had to go back to craning his neck to an awkward angle just to look Asahi in the eye. It felt so refreshing though, Yuu might’ve cried.  
  
“So, how do I look?” Asahi asked, leaving Yuu flabbergasted as he brushed hair out of his face.  
  
“This isn’t about how you look, Asahi san. You could have stayed in that wheelchair and looked just fine, this is about your progress–,” Yuu responded in awe, walking over and checking the prosthetic that connected Asahi’s right leg to the ground.  
  
“People stare–.”  
  
“They do, and it’s cause they don’t get it. They don’t see this and all the effort someone puts into doing this, into adjusting to life this way,” Yuu replied once he stood back up to full height.  
  
“Yu know, when I first moved back here, I was scared–,” Asahi admitted.  
  
Yuu kept eyes locked on the other man, waiting for him to continue.  
  
“I ran because I’m a coward. I didn’t want all the people who knew me before the accident to treat me differently. I didn’t want to accept any of it happened although it literally did.”  
  
He paused for a moment before continuing, “Then I ran into you, and you and then everyone else. No one treated me differently, no one saw me as weaker, or frail. It was so uplifting–I guess I’m shocked I believed everyone would. Though of course–not everyone will be that way, I’m just glad you guys were.”  
  
Yuu offered a smile, “Azumane Asahi, you will always be the stupidest, self depreciative bonehead I will have ever had the pleasure of knowing, have known since the most important years of my life.”  
  
“You wound me, Nishinoya.”  
  
“Someone has to.”  
  
“I don’t know where I’d be without you–probably not here..”  
  
Yuu waved him off, “I’m your libero, I’ve got your back.”  
  
“What you are is embarrassing,” Asahi said as he laughed, prompting Yuu to laugh too.  
  
“I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t, I may have been as self aware as a walnut but self awareness hasn’t stopped me yet.”  
  
“I can’t say I don’t appreciate you, Nishinoya.”  
  
“Even if you didn’t I’d still do it.”  
  
“I know, you usually don’t let the opinions of others get to you. Though you do have a habit of letting yourself get to you,” Asahi remarked, earning a glare from Yuu.  
  
“Self crafted constructive criticism is good for you and your soul, if I do say so myself.”  
  
“Yes, but you get to the point where I would consider it more of a verbal beating than helpful criticism.”  
  
“Oh hush up,” Yuu spat, “So, when are you headed back?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Back home,” Yuu explained, arms folding over one another, “I was wondering when, I gotta be there to say goodbye and stuff ya’ know?”  
  
Asahi stilled for a moment, seeming somewhat distressed by the question before he answered, “I’ll let you know when I figure something out.”


	5. All The Things that Make Yuu Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because trust me, they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is honestly the best one in the whole fic im very proud of it

It had been a week since Asahi had seen him in his office, a week without a call or a text. Yuu figured he had been busy, far too busy reorganizing his life away in order to make it out of Japan in time for the holidays. He didn’t really know how many people went to America for a holiday, but who was he to judge when he had his own customs he followed on that day. None that were too traditional, but not atypical either. Yuu just hoped Asahi would remember that he needed to know the date so he could go see him off.  
  
And all it read was: ‘ I want you to help me with something, please come ‘  
  
He didn’t know if Asahi realized how fast the word ‘please’ would get Yuu to show up. He wasn’t as athletic as he used to be, running was something he hadn’t actively done in more than seven years. But it didn’t take more than thirty minutes to go bolting from his small apartment over to the hotel Asahi was staying in. His lungs burned, the elevator wasn’t opening fast enough and Asahi was on the fourth floor. The building was tall but he would have scaled the outside if it meant Asahi needed him to get there.  
  
Yuu heaved, steadying himself, clasping his knees in his hands before propping himself back up with a hand on his chest. Small droplets of sweat dripped down his nose, Yuu pulling out his handkerchief and wiping his forehead down to the tip of his nose. Habits were habits, tired or not he wasn’t about to go see someone looking like a truck had given chase.  
Once he was ready he knocked on the door, and it didn’t take long for it to unlock and open.  
  
Yuu stepped in when he couldn’t see Asahi, looking around for a few moments, finding him across the room with an item in his hands. Glasses be damned, he couldn’t have been bothered to grab them before he took off, so whatever it was was anyone’s guess but his.  
  
Yuu squinted, eying Asahi, taking into account a look he didn’t need perfect vision to recognize. Asahi looked like a deer caught in headlights, staring at the item over his lap as he sat perfectly still in his wheelchair. A startled appearance, but something deeper tugging at the brown color that decorated his iris, Yuu didn’t know whether to be worried or scared.  
  
“Asahi-san,” He called out quietly, tentatively, taking careful steps closer.  
  
“Nishinoya, can you help me put this on?”  
  
Yuu stilled in his movements, on the tips of his toes, his eyes widening in response to the question, “ Asahi-san, what is that?”  
  
Asahi made something close to a smile, though it seemed threaded with something more. Eyes dipped downward as his fingers trailed over the device, Yuu’s brain finally performing a miracle and coming to a conclusion he might have wished for had he not doubted Asahi.  
  
How could he ever doubt him?  
  
“I—had this—prosthetic made so that I could play volleyball again, it’s still…just a prototype but I—wanted to make sure I at least got this before I left, you know?”  
  
Yuu’s heart skipped a beat, a hiccup leaving him frazzled and the hairs on his arms standing on end, “You took this step…all by yourself, Asahi-san,” He said, voice shaking as much as his hands were, “I—of course, of course I’ll help you put this on.”  
  
He slipped his hands over the length of the prosthetic, situating himself on his knee while smoothing his fingertips over the object. It didn’t take much longer for Yuu to figure out what parts go where and how to situate them over the rounded part of Asahi’s leg. Asahi twitched a bit, still not used to what little sensation he still got, instinctively trying to get away although Yuu needed to keep him in place while he fit the prosthetic into place. He even gave it a few test wiggles to ensure it fit well, mouth pulling up into a large grin as his gaze turned up to lock on Asahi.  
  
“It fits perfectly, Asahi-san. I’m so proud of you–, this is what I meant you know? With your development, you’re so incredible,” Yuu complimented as his hands settled over the tops of Asahi’s knees, smiling brightly, feeling as though he might cry from sheer joy.  
  
“You’re too much, you know that right?” Asahi replied, eyelids drooping slightly, appearing to be searching for something.  
  
“I’m not, of course you’ll need some practice with it first and it might take a while—and it’ll be hard but you can do it. I know you can, and once you do I promise I’ll make time to watch your games,” Yuu said merrily.  
  
“Nishinoya–.”  
  
“What is it Asahi-san?”  
  
Asahi let out a sigh, slipping his hands over Yuu’s. There was a contrast, Yuu realized. His hands were cold, cold from shaking so much, although he ran. Asahi’s were warm, incredibly warm despite the callouses he could feel grazing over the soft length of his fingers. If Asahi got any more red though, Yuu was afraid he might explode.  
  
Asahi chewed at his bottom lip briefly before speaking, “Nishinoya, you’re—uh—really incredible, and I’ve had so much fun with you. All we’ve been doing is talking and I’ve never felt—so—comfortable I guess is the word. Meeting everyone, with you, and then your family, how we talked about—that…” He trailed off for a moment, Yuu watching him expectantly.  
  
“I want to know if—you’d—let me take you out again, but not as friends—you know…?”  
  
“A date, is that what you want, Asahi-san?” Yuu asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“Yeah—that.”  
  
“You know, Doctor-patient relationships are strictly prohibited and frowned upon in many societies and it really doesn’t fall under my honor code to have them.”  
  
“I stopped being your patient a week ago.”  
  
“Hm, you do have a point…” Yuu remarked more to himself before shifting his expression to a softer smile, taking a hold of the hands that covered his, “I suppose I can look past your cowardly ways. Please, do take care of me.”  
  
Although Yuu’s tone was joking, condescending, Asahi’s was not as he responded, “Of course I will.”  
  
“Saeko might grill you though, and so would my little sister. Are you sure you’re ready for that, Asahi-san? I live in a world of incredibly fearsome ladies.”  
  
The tone that came was playful, “You’ve done nothing but grill me for the last few months I think I can take it.”  
  
“Maybe I was wrong about you, you know, when I said you didn’t mature at all. You’ve matured a lot. I know I’ve been pushy, and everything—but I really am proud of you. I’ve been proud before, but never this proud,” Yuu said, dropping his teasing, for the sake of being serious for at least a few minutes.  
  
“Say, Nishinoya.”  
  
“Yes, Asahi-san?”  
  
There was hesitance in Asahi’s voice, but his gaze was firm, “Would you let me kiss you?”  
  
“Of course, go right on ahead,” Yuu couldn’t help the warmth that washed onto his cheekbones at the question, tilting his chin up bashfully, almost beckoning with his gaze.  
  
Asahi only smiled, gripping a tad bit harder on Yuu’s hands to lift him up off his knees, allowing his body to lean against Asahi’s legs a bit for support. It was an awkward position, Yuu’s legs bending awkwardly and causing his sore legs to cry out, but when he felt the rounded tip of Asahi’s nose brush against his all of that seemed to dissipate.  
  
It sure as hell didn’t stay when he pressed a light kiss to Yuu’s lips, Yuu feeling his entire being melt into it for the whole second it lasted, laughter bubbling against Asahi’s mouth. He took the brief opportunity to leave their mouths connected as he moved to wrap his arms around Asahi’s neck, lifting himself up and dropping sideways into Asahi’s lap.  
  
One arm remained hooked around him even as they parted, Yuu tapping the tip of Asahi’s nose, “Aren’t you supposed to be heading back soon though?”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I have something planned for next year, you wouldn’t mind a long distance relationship would you?” Asahi looked worried until Yuu broke into a grin.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind one at all, you know that, yeah?”  
  
Asahi only brushed his hand against the rounded skin of Yuu’s cheek, Yuu choosing to lean into the touch happily, “I’m pretty lucky that coincidence is a thing I think.”  
  
“You’re absolutely right, come to think of it, I’m also off the rest of the day so do take me on that date. Tell me how wonderful you think I am.”  
  
Asahi chuckled low, rolling his eyes, “You’re absolutely wonderful.”  
  
“No, you are.”  
  
“So are you.”  
  
“I’ll believe it if you do.”  
  
Asahi only chuckled then, taking Yuu’s hand into his and giving it a firm squeeze, “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Skype is really useful for long distance relationships, they'll be okay. 
> 
> I'm @shafusu on tumblr, come yell at me about stuff.


End file.
